The Woman of His Dreams
by Koken
Summary: Daniel rememberes his wife, very...very fondly...LEMON DanielxSha're Please R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate SG-1, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? VALA!!!

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. This is not a fic for the kiddies!

The Woman Of His Dreams

Daniel dropped his glasses to the table top and pushed his fingers into his tired eyes. Burning the candle at both ends has it's consequences. He felt a sleepy weight conquer him, he felt his head hand.

He couldn't sleep lately, always dreamed of things that reminded him of his terrible loneliness. He opened his eyes, forcing them not to think of his wife, or his college girlfriend, or any of the beautiful women he'd seen on other worlds. Even Samantha's smile crossed his mind, her sweet blue eyes staring into his.

He stopped his thoughts before the wandered to Vala in skintight leather, too late. He forced his attention back to the Ancient text in front of him. The symbols danced across the page slowly. He touched them with a tentative fingertip, allowing himself to be temporarily lost in the tactile sensation of the pages in his journal. The cold pages seemed to warm under his hand and in the creaming pages he could see the color of Sha're's skin.

He took a deep breath making his eyes close for a moment. He pushed the book away, trying not to let the eternity of her flood through him again. Her eyes, deep and dark staring into his, her long gorgeous hair flowing down her golden flesh. She whispered his name, like honey on the tip of her tongue. He could feel her breath over his lips. Feel her lips touch his in a slow deep burn.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the pages. He felt the prescience and turned to look to the side.

There she stood. The woman of his dreams. The woman he never stopped loving, the woman he never would forget, the woman who would eternally have a part of his heart, and a woman who he still dreamed about. "Daniel…" she whispered in her soft accent, sounding more feminine than he normally liked. From her though, it felt only right. She wore his favorite dress, almost sheer with small pleats hanging below the empire waist. He reached out and tentatively slid his hand onto her hip.

"Your not real." He whispered

"What is real Daniel?" She asked gently, her lips touching his with a gentle precision. "Do you still love me?"

The aerologist felt his entire chest tighten. "I'll never stop."

"Do I feel real?" She asked touching his face with a delicate hand.

"Yes" He whispered as he closed his eyes. He let his hands wrap around her, let his body press close to her as he pulled the lost woman to him. He felt an old pain bubble up inside him. He felt the wound of her loss as fresh as the day she was lost to him. He looked into her deep dark eyes and stared. He just wanted to hold her, just wanted to have her in his life forever. "I…missed you." He whispered gently.

His hands slid over silken fabric, over her silken flesh. She leaned down, her delicate lips whispering in his ear sweetly. "I love you my Daniel."

His blue eyes shimmered with restricted tears as he stared at his love, his wife, and whispered with a gentle smile. "I love you too."

She reached out and slid his hands through his messy short hair. "I am here, now, for you."

He breathed quickly unable to calm himself as the woman's beautiful lips descended on his. He didn't breathe as the woman's soft lips touched his in a delicate sensation. She was gentle, moving slowly with great care. Her tongue wiggled into his mouth and griped his hair, pulling the kiss into a deep and passionate burn.

Daniel surrendered. Who cared if it wasn't real? Who cared if he was dreaming? It was his. She was his. He was entitled to some love. Wasn't he?

He slid one arm out and pushed everything off his table, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto the table in a swift motion. He kissed her with a sudden intense, loving heat. The woman's silky tongue ran into his mouth like a velvet bath, she tasted of warm honey and cinnamon. He breathed in her scent and felt himself harden just from that smell. His pants drew tightly, straining the fabric. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt the beautiful woman's knee slide over him there.

Her head leaned down and her richly red lips touched his neck. Electricity and pulsing heat ran though him like a volcano. It had been so long since the touch of a woman made him feel this way. Her hands carefully removed his buttons, one by one, softly fidgeting. She discarded his over shirt and they broke contact for the agonizing few seconds it took for her to get the fabric over his head.

His hand went to her thighs, touching and exploring her head as he slid them underneath her silken dress. One hand creeping up her inner thigh and his thumb made slow concentric circles that moved their way toward her center. The woman made a soft moaning sound that made Daniel look deeply into her eyes.

Her hands ran across his toned chest, sliding through the soft muscles gently and delicately. "Your beautiful Daniel" She whispered as his free hand slid the straps off her dress. Letting the fabric fall a little he kissed her neck and trailed his mouth down her chest. He felt her stiffen, her skin had Goosebumps and her heart was beating beneath his lips. He could taste the salty tinge of sweat on her skin. His mouth lowered to her breasts and his lips eagerly kissed there way under the loosely handing cloth. Her head fell back and her hands flew to his hair, holding him tightly as the hand on her inner thigh slowly found her wet center.

Daniel could feel his heat forming a line to his groin and he could feel himself hardening more than he knew, the pressure of constricting to the point of discomfort. The gentle woman before him slid her bare flat palm down the mans toned shoulder, over his well defined chest and down to his pants. She removed his belt, quickly discarding it and unzipping the man's pants. She pushed his underwear and pants to the floor to grip him tightly.

Returning the favor Daniel pushed his fingers completely into his wife, letting his fingers sink into velvet hot flesh and spread her slowly. Her eyes went wide and she cried his name in a soft cooing sound. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Make love to me Daniel."

The areceologist was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He pulled her to the edge and let her long tan legs wrap around his waist. He slid his throbbing erection to her entrance and let himself slowly slide inside. He couldn't breathe as he sunk into her, while she let out soft moans. He held her waist tightly with one hand, the other on her soft face. "I love you."

Sha're's soft brown eyes looked at him with such sweetness and devotions as she returned the statement, Daniel felt as though he might loose it. He just stared into her the brown pools of his past and let himself go, moving inside her constricting heat. Wet pleasure rang through him as he sank into her again and again. The woman in his arms began to moan as he breathed harder and worked her at a slightly growing pace.

He couldn't remember if the real woman felt as good as she did in his dreams but it felt like an explosion of light and velvet heat. She moved with him, he kissed any flesh he could find and let his breathe shudder out of his slightly open mouth.

He felt himself getting closer when she whispered in her ear, begging him softly to go faster, harder, to make her come with him. He couldn't refuse her as he speed up and felt himself about to explode when the woman kissed him, her hot lips touching his, his eyes closing at the sudden rush of pleasure. Every muscle inside him tensed.

"Daniel?" Came the softly accented voice, but it wasn't Sha're's

Daniel's head snaped up from the table top where it lay inside his book. His eyes focused without his glasses on, he turned to see Vala next to him, her hand up from where it was knocked off his shoulder in his jerking movement. She had woken him from his dream.

"Who is Shar're?" Asked the alien woman, her deep brown eyes reminding Daniel for a moment of the dream. Filled with lust and passion the archeologist did not dare stand up, for the uncomfortable pulling of his pants. He was even a little out of breath and only looked away, didn't answer. "You're wife?"

Daniel just nodded. "Today…is the anniversary of our marriage…I…still think of her on days like these."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review? Please...Pretty Pretty please?


End file.
